Mi Primera Debilidad
by Nishi
Summary: Un demonio preso de su propio destino debe reencontrarse con la persona a la que menos desea volver a ver… ¿Cuándo aquella amistad se trasformó en odio?... Descubridlo en el Preludio de mi Segundad Debilidad… Un KxG no apto para mentes sensibles…


**Mi Primera Debilidad**

**Por Nishi**

**De Fans para fans**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Lo que están a punto de leer es el esperado preludio de mi Segunda Debilidad. Como se darán cuenta el título de este fanfic no es demasiado rebuscado, los que leyeron la historia antes mencionada saben quien es la Primera y Segunda Debilidad de Killua y entenderán mis razones para darle este título al relato.**

**Advertencias: En primer lugar éste es un fic de HxH yaoi, por tanto, los que no gusten de este género están avisados. **

**Segundo, este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes y palabrotas que a mi gusto ningún jovencito(a) decente debería repetir, siento mucho hacer uso de ellas en un par de párrafos pero eran necesarias, gomen…**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGO**

Me sorprendió que en ese preciso momento un leve gemido escapará de mis labios, realmente esa jovencita sabía como satisfacer mis más lujuriosas necesidades, de eso no había duda.

No quería reconocerlo, pero la realidad era esa, estaba excitado, demasiado para mi gusto. Y extrañamente odie sentirme así.

Me acomodé con ligereza sobre el sillón en el cual descansaba mi cuerpo en una posición desgarbada, y encendí el cigarrillo que llevaba un buen tiempo atrapado entre mis labios. Sentí el humo avanzar tibio y áspero por mi garganta para finalmente inundar y llenar mis pulmones. Desee sonreír con arrogancia como me era familiar más no pude lograrlo.

"_Un buen pitillo de tabaco calma los nervios, desacelera el cuerpo, relaja tensiones"_. La imagen y las últimas palabras de un pobre desgraciado que se fumaba los restos de una colilla, antes de ser asesinado por mi propia mano, vinieron repentinamente a mi mente.

Mentiroso… Gruñí entre dientes, el cigarrillo ya consumido casi hasta la mitad, no había logrado ninguno de aquellos efectos en mí.

Control, me dije a mi mismo, Killua debes guardar el control. La situación se escapaba rápidamente de mis manos, y se hizo perceptible cuando la mucama que se deleitaba con mi virilidad, acomodada con maestría entre mis piernas, alzo su rostro, y sus ojos de un peculiar castaño, casi cobrizo, se encontraron con mi propia mirada.

-… ¿Así esta bien señor?…-

Casi no percibí el momento en que el resto del cigarrillo resbaló de mi boca. Mi vista se nubló por el deseo, por una sensación de locura que atentaba derribar los últimos resquicios de cordura que me mantenían a un paso de la realidad.

Deseaba a esa mujer como nunca había deseado a otra persona. Como un animalillo hambriento y desesperado que desea clavar sus colmillos en la yugular de su presa.

Calor… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor,? ¿por qué ella despierta en mi este instinto que creía perdido?, ¿cuál?, ¿cuál es la razón, cuál?...

¿Serán sus ojos, aquella mirada dulce, amigable?, ¿quizás la blanca piel de su cuello?, ¿o su cabello negro y brillante como las alas de un cuervo?, ¿será su sonrisa?.

Tal vez mis sentidos me engañan, me juegan una mala pasada y sólo se trata de su lengua rosada y húmeda apoderándose de mi entrepierna, llevándome lenta y tortuosamente al orgasmo…

-… Ahhhhhhnooooo…-

-… Tómeme señor, tómeme, hágame gemir, déme por detrás, quiero sentir su carne atravesándome profundo, métamela fuerte, más fuerte, quiero tragármela toda, hoy seré su prostituta…-

Las palabras de la mujer, me cortan, enfrían la libido que hasta unos segundos atrás se había apoderado de cada célula de mi cuerpo, el fuego se extingue. Apartó a la morena con un empujón que la deja semi sentada a unos metros de mis piernas.

Sin darme cuenta e ignorando su verdadero significado, grito las primeras palabras que se me vienen mi cabeza -… ESTUPIDA… ¡¡¡¡estás manchada, tan sucia como él, maldita puta!!!!…- Siento la sangre hervir, mis colmillos haciendo un molesto sonido al encontrarse entre si. Veo a la mujer levantarse con temor y retroceder torpemente unos pasos, confundida, aterrada, sus ojos se dilatan, sus ojos castaños.

Un recuerdo indeseable y casi olvidado por el paso del tiempo acude nuevamente a mi cabeza, todo se entremezcla, todo parece de pronto coincidir , y Dios, por fin me he dado cuenta, su rostro, su apariencia, el color de sus ojos, es muy similar a…

Cubro mi boca con una mano, me siento mareado, asqueado. ¿Acaso yo me he excitado pensando en?… No, eso es imposible, completamente imposible, es una tontería, absurdo. Es el cansancio, las misiones, sí, las misiones, estoy agotado, ser un asesino no siempre es fácil, es el estrés, mi familia, la presión de ser un Zoldieck.

-… Se.. señor, disculpe señor, no era mi intención, yo…- La muchacha cierra sus ojos con timidez avergonzada, sus hombros inclinados, mientras se acomoda con manos temblorosas la falda y la blusa.

Me incorporó y me acerco lentamente a ella, he solicitado sus servicios porque me han atraído sus anchas caderas, su voluminoso busto, su esencia de hembra en celo. Por que es una mujer apetecible, bonita y con buen cuerpo. Todo lo que a un verdadero hombre le llama la atención. Lo demás es una horrible casualidad.

Le extiendo mi mano y ella me ofrece una mirada insegura, sin embargo, acepta mi invitación con sumisión. Una sonrisa perversa adorna mi rostro, mis ojos se agudizan.

-… Está bien…- mi voz suena grave y peligrosa -… Te daré lo que me has pedido, hoy serás mi ramera, sólo eso, los de tu clase no se merecen nada más, porque estás tan sucia como él…-

Continuará….

* * *

Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, bueno, y esto es sólo el comienzo… Jo.

Pido nuevamente mil disculpas por el vocabulario soez que he ocupado en el fic, esperó y no piensen que soy una descarada grosera, para ser sincera lo medite mucho antes de escribir tanta palabrota, buuuuaaa… sniffff, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de rudeza…

Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, aún va en proceso, por eso paciencia…

Comentarios, piedras, torturas o felicitaciones redactados en reviews, ¿vale? (conste que la continuación del fic está directamente relacionada con sus reviews…. Ku ku ku que mala soy).

Bueno, nos encontramos en el prox. Capítulo, y recuerden: ¡¡¡¡¡ VIVA EL HELADO!!!!!


End file.
